The Imperator's Day Job
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs In the hopes of funding an eventual revolution on Demaria, Sharptongue Sandwalker seeks gainful employment... Athena Offices (Resilience: Ungstir) The small office suite is severe and spartan. The rock is carved in rough swaths, pilasters and natural stone columns adding the only touch of articulation. The lighting is soft, a contrary highlight, reflecting off the slightly curved ceiling coffers from column mounted light fixtures. The steel floor plates have a utilitarian diamonds pattern, and are set in a structural grid, allowing access to the ductwork and wiring chases below. Weaving throughout the office is a collection of systems furniture, forming individual task stations and small group work areas. In the back is nooked a small but efficient kitchenette, adjacent to a open conferencing area. Marlan is sitting behind a desk near the door. Her attention is fixed on a datapadd. The office itself is sparse, at the moment devoid of any personal touches. Marlan is dressed in an old brown jacket and loose fitting khaki pants. "You there!" proclaims a rather short Demarian who stalks into the office, narrowing his eyes and flaring his whiskers as he comes to a stop near the desk. "Tell your master that Sharptongue Sandwalker demands an audience!" Marlan's gaze rises rather quickly from the datapadd, though her brow knits at the sight of the Demarian, "No one makes demands inside this office 'cept me, da. Now if you tell me what you're looking for and do it nicely, i may just be inclined to help you find it, da." "Help?" Sharptongue sniffs haughtily. "From a receptionist? I seriously doubt that. Unless you wish to retrieve a cup of spiced kaff for me. It is dreadfully cold on this dismal excuse for a rock." Marlan's smile becomes sugary sweet all of a sudden, "It helps to keep tourists out, da. And if you need something in this office, you talk to me, da. Otherwise you leave." she shrugs and then adds, "And if you want spiced kaff on the rocks, you hoopin better get up and get it yourself, da." she adds with a tilt of her head. She remains sitting behind the desk, the datapadd under her left hand. "I see," the Demarian hisses, fangs gnashing as he leans closer to the Ungstiri woman. "So you wish to play hard ball, do you? Very well. Hard ball it is. I am Sharptongue Sandwalker, future Imperator of Demaria, and I require gainful employment - as distasteful as it may be - in order to accrue finances necessary to secure the seizure of my homeworld." Marlan nods and smiles, now standing and extending her hand, "And i am Dr. Marly Ranix, the person you are coming to see about gainful employment." she grins a bit, "You're on the rock, da. Not Demaria. It might be helpful to remember that, you never know who it is you're talking to here, da." she moves to sit once more, "Now, we are currently interviewing for several positions. If you're interested i can tell you a bit about whats available, you can tell me a bit about your skills and we can schedule a more formal interview." Sharptongue drops his jaw open. "Schedule? *Schedule*? I have traveled quite a few light years at no small expense to do you the favor of providing my expertise. I should think you could *make* time for someone as valuable as myself. Now, just you run down the list of what's available. I'll tell you what I'll accept." Marlan shakes her head slightly, "Perhaps your coming here was a mistake Mr. Sharptoungue." a moments pause as Marlan's voice takes on a diplomatic air, "While i'm sure your skills would be of use to us. We are a crew, da. A ship's crew. We can neither provide you with the luxuries you are accostumed to, nor make room for your own personal needs." she shifts in her seat, "We're all equal on baord a ship, da. And the Captain is the one that makes determinations as to what the crew on baord does, da." she leans back, "I can schedule your interview for later today or tommorow, but conducting the interview immediately is impossible. You tell us what your skills are and we'll tell you what positions we have available that would suit you if any. Not the other way around, da." Huffing, the Demarian rolls his eyes. "Very well. I am a born leader. I can see in the dark. I have a supremely heightened sense of smell and, dare I say it, fashion taste. I am somewhat skilled when it comes to matters of interpersonal combat. And, I must admit, I am a persuasive negotiator." Marlan leans back, "Ever lives aboard a ship for extended periods of time before? Or lived among humanoids?" "I traveled aboard Sanctuary," the Demarian grunts. "Of course I dwelled for extended periods of time among humanoids." Marlan smiles tightly, "My apologies, da." she looks down at the datpadd and starts tapping away for a few minutes, "I have an interview slot available later tonight." she shifts her gaze up, "Would you be available then?" "One moment," Sharptongue replies, tugging his own datapad off his belt and tapping the buttons, calling up several display screens, one after another. His pink tongue lolls out a bit as he reads to himself. Finally, he bobs his snout. "I appear to have a brief interval this evening during my otherwise hectic schedule." Marlan nods, "Very well then." she stands, "I will expect to see you here then, da. If you have any supporting information you'd like to bring, please feel free to do so, we're willing to look at any information you bring to us." Later that night, Sharptongue knocks on the door of the private office... Bouncing off the chair the Lotorian padpapdad to the door, his loose boots clunking on the floor. Then he tags th ccess plate and pops the door open he looks up and a long a slender snout. "Yezyezyez? Come inzinzinz!" Private Office (Resilience: Ungstir) Small and compact, the private room is an example of pristine ungstir pragmatism, not a cubic inch of space wasted. A "u' shaped workstation dominates the room, filling most of the floor space, with an inset computer display and input devices. There is just enough space for two guest chairs in front of the main desk portion, while a singe chair almost fills the area behind. The wall space is similarly densly utilized, with eithe shelving or built cabinets filling the vertical surfaces. The flooris diamond studded metal decking while above a oair of indirect linear light fixtures reflect off the smoothly carve vaulted ceiling. Sharptongue steps into the office, snarling ever-so-faintly at the weasel-like greeter. He then sets eyes upon the Centauran. His mouth falls open a little. Finally, he turns his attention to Marlan and clacks his fangs together. "Sharptongue Sandwalker, as scheduled, to hear what you have to offer." Archilasalas departs through the office door. The short engineer takes a step back, his gaze rising up the Demarian's body. Whith a chuff and a puff he turns around, to scmper back to the place where his chair sits, next to Marlans. "Itzzz a midzzizzed Meowzzz, Doczzz!" Marlan shifts her gaze to Tryklynn before returning her attention to Sharptongue and motioning to the chair across the table, "Please, have a seat." she motions towards Tryklynn, "This is Tryklynn, the Athena's Chief Engineer." "I am afraid I have precious little time," the Demarian replies, bowing slightly. "Financiers wishing to aid my revolution on Demaria await. So, if you could quickly review the available positions, I will gladly consider them." The lotorian's nose bobs, and his whiskers sway with the motion. "Trader Tryklynn Teckno." Tryklynn speaks, teeth clattering in a sure attempt to avoid just chittering. He then blinks, and then his ears flatten as he warns the Demarian. "Cointekzzzz! Careful. Cointekzzz have no zzzoulzz!" Marlan shakes her head slightly, "Our interview process can not be rushed i'm afraid. As i explained earlier, we need to make a determination not only if this is the right position for you, but if you are the correct candidate for us." she shrugs, "If you have other duties to attend to, we will simply cancle the interview, da." "Very well," Sharptongue replies. "Then I am afraid you will rue this day in the fullness of time. When I command the great fleets of Altheor, I will have no choice but to label your vessel as hostile enemies of the new Demarian state." He shrugs. "C'est la vie." Marlan shakes her head slightly and sighs, "Mr. Sharptongue. You are welcome to interview with us, da. However you must interview with us." she shakes her head slighlty, "We can reschedule this interview if you wish, but that is as much of a concession as i can make." Sharptongue grunts, takes out his PDA and reviews the display. He makes a tsking sound. "I can make myself available for another fifteen minutes, but no more. The financiers are busy individuals as well." His whiskers drawing back, Tryklynn looks to Marlan and asks, "Doezzz thizzzzz Demaria have greatzzz fleetzzz?" hethen look back and pto the Demarian and then back to the doctor.. "Perhapzzz perhapzz ... there will be anther who will wantzzzz dangerz, eckzzzploration, actionzzzz and excitementzzzz." He lets his muzzle duck politely, beady eyes sparkling. "Not that talking to bankerzzz and accountantzz izzn't dangerouzzz, of curse, good zzzir." Marlan shakes her head slightly for a second and waves to the chair, "Sit down Mr. Sharptongue and we can begin our interview." "I am more comfortable standing," the Demarian replies. But he rests one clawed hand on the back of the chair. Nodding, Tryklynn brightens, letting his muzzle rise to meet the standing demarian's gaze and hislittle black ears rotate forward. "So ... what skillzzzz would you bring to the Athena and er crewwwzzz?" "Leadership, night-vision, agility, and an undeniable sense of style," Sharptongue states. Marlan shrugs slightly in response, taking her own chair, "Do you know how to run any of the consoles aboard a vessel?" she asks, "Can you cook or do janitorial work?" Sharptongue flattens his whiskers against his snout. "Cook!? Janitorial work?! I *have* people for that!" Marlan raises an eyebrow, "So will we." she smiles, "You. Assuming you have the necessary skills." "You *dare* insult a direct heir to the hero of the Battle of Opposing Suns by offering me the role of a scullery maid aboard your garbage scow?!" Sharptongue lifts his snout, flattening his ears against his scalp. "Not for this Demarian, *thankyouverymuch*." He turns, stalking toward the door, tail lashing back and forth. Tryklynn blinks, and lets his ears fall bck as he settles into his chair. he then takes out his datapad and scribble out a quick note in lotorian script. The dapad beeps! and thn he leans back .. his eyes narrowing and whispers quietly. "Athenazzz izzz not a garbage zzzcow! Good zzzhipzz, bezzt crewzzz. Your lozzzz, Loud Meowzzz." Marlan shakes her head slightly, "You applied for a position on board a working ship with no knowledge of the functions of a ship and no skills to offer other then those that are an innate part of demarians. And you're surprised when you're offered a position where you'd haveto work your way up." she sighs, "GOod luck becoming Imperator, da." Sharptongue stops near the doorway, whiskers flaring at the comment of the Ungstiri. He turns, growling softly, jabbing a clawed finger at Marlan. "There is working one's way up and there is working one's way up in a position of respectability. I am *no* cook. I am *no* janitor. I *am*, however, incredibly well organized and fastidious. I am a stickler for detail. However, I *do not* scrub toilets or sling soup." Marlan nods and points to the chair across the desk, "Then sit down and give us the time and consideration you expect us to give you and tell us those things, da. Because until this moment, you had mentioned neither organization nor attention to detail." Sharptongue huffs. "I thought it was apparent and went without saying. I am a Sandwalker, after all." "On a zzzhipzz you never inzzzultz ..." Tryklynn answers back, his furred brows raising. " .. the one who makezz the food you eatzzz. If thizz izz how eazzily you gettzzzz angryzzz, tell uzzz howzz you feel about being inzzz zzzhipzz with all zzortzz of folkzz in zzzhip for long time?" "I survived well enough aboard Sanctuary," Sharptongue notes. "Sanctuary wasn't living in close quarters with others,da. The ship was as large as a small planet." Marlan notes, still standing behind the desk. "It felt small," the Demarian grunts. "The Athena is even smaller." Marlan notes and after a pause, "I'm more then happy to consider you for a position on board, perhaps has supply officer. But it may be wise to consider if the Athena is the most comforable place for you to seek employment." "Supply officer," the Demarian replies, clacking his fangs together. "A position of authority demanding organization and discretion. Perhaps with minions to do my bidding." He bobs his snout. "Very well, I accept." Folkzzzzz have to work together on Athen ..." Tryklynn just blinks. "You acceptzzz?" The trader wrinkles his nose and looks to Marlan. "Thizz izz zzhortezzt and zztrangezzt trade yetzz! Marlan puts a hand up to stop him, "hold on just a minute, da. I haven't offered you the job, i've offered to CONSIDER you for the job. If you hoopin want to interview for it, sit down and interview for it, da. But know there's other candidates applying too, da." "What is it with you people and your need to satisfy these bureaucratic cravings? I am a *Sandwalker*," Sharptongue says, rolling his eyes. "My mere presence aboard your vessel will improve its cachet and style quotient. You need look no further for your supply officer. Sharptongue Sandwalker is the proper choice. I will, of course, answer any questions you may have." "When wazzz the lazzzt time ou worked with a group of peoplezzz, azz crew, azz one of a team?" Tryklynn chitters, slipping his paws upon the desktop. "have to work togetherzzz on the Athena." Sharptongue clears his throat, and sounds for a moment as if he might hurl a hairball. Finally, he says, "This would be my first non-self employment situation." Marlan frowns slightly, "And let me guess, you've always had underclassers to tend to you?" "Well," the Demarian says, ears twitching, "yes." "And if you were on a zzzhipzz that didn'have thmzzz?" Tryklynn asks. "We would be hiringzzzz youzzz, not themzzz." "I would adjust," Sharptongue growls. Marlan raises an eyebrow slightly at that, a bit of a smile making its way into her expression, "you realize this means you may at times have to take turns cooking and doing janitorial duties. Not just you, da. But everyone on the crew. You would share in the duties with everyone, including myself." Sharptongue snarls just a bit. "I. Would. Adjust." "And have to be able to take orderzzz ..." The lotorian adds. "Doczzzz givezz lotzza orderzzz." "So long as the orders are not unreasonable, I would have no difficulty cooperating," the Demarian replies. Marlan nods slightly, "Respect is earned, da. I would not try to take that away from you." a pause, "But in an emergency, i need to know that i can count on all crew to do what i ask, even if they may not understand it, da. Can i count on your doing that?" "So long as your orders are not unreasonable," Sharptongue repeats, flaring his whiskers, "I will have no difficulty cooperating." The lotorian considers quietly. "Who dezzidezzz what izz unreazzzonable?" "Common sense determines what is reasonable," the Demarian counters, huffing at the Lotorian. He swings his snout toward Marlan. "Hire me or do not. Your decision. I have answered your questions. You, by this time, know enough about me to decide, if you have not decided already." Marlan nods, "Leave a datapadd #, da. You'll have an answer from us by the end of the day." "On a zzzhipzz, Captain zzyzz what izz reazzonable." Tryklynn leans forward, whiskers waggling. "Juzzt like on yourworldzz, what izz youwant tobe, Imperatorzz? Impertorzzz zzayzz what izz reazzonble, yezyezyez? On zzhipzz, itzz Captianzzz. That izz zzhip common zzenze yezyezyez. But you had interzzting anzzwerzz. We zzhall tell you zzon." "End of the day?" Sharptongue clacks his fangs together. "Why make me wait? You intend to dismiss me so that you may discuss my responses and determine whether I would fit in with your crew. I have, if nothing else, been plainspeaking with you. Extend the same courtesy to me. I should not be made to wait." "As you've just noted." Marlan explains, "We must discuss your responses and how well you would fit in with the rest of the crew. If you prefer to wait outside and recieve a response upon the end of our discussion, that too would be acceptable." Sharptongue sighs. "Very well. I will stand outside. See how well I adjust?" He bares his fangs in what might be a smile, if it weren't so feral-looking. And then he stalks out. A short time later... Athena Offices (Resilience: Ungstir) The small office suite is severe and spartan. The rock is carved in rough swaths, pilasters and natural stone columns adding the only touch of articulation. The lighting is soft, a contrary highlight, reflecting off the slightly curved ceiling coffers from column mounted light fixtures. The steel floor plates have a utilitarian diamonds pattern, and are set in a structural grid, allowing access to the ductwork and wiring chases below. Weaving throughout the office is a collection of systems furniture, forming individual task stations and small group work areas. In the back is nooked a small but efficient kitchenette, adjacent to a open conferencing area. Sharptongue yells, "Yes, indeed. Adjusting well." Padpadpadpading to the door, Tryklynn waits, pauses, and then snaps it open. "Come in, Meowzzz." As he walks back to the desk he considers. "Need to figure out which Meowzzz he izzzz." Private Office (Resilience: Ungstir) Small and compact, the private room is an example of pristine ungstir pragmatism, not a cubic inch of space wasted. A "u' shaped workstation dominates the room, filling most of the floor space, with an inset computer display and input devices. There is just enough space for two guest chairs in front of the main desk portion, while a singe chair almost fills the area behind. The wall space is similarly densly utilized, with eithe shelving or built cabinets filling the vertical surfaces. The flooris diamond studded metal decking while above a oair of indirect linear light fixtures reflect off the smoothly carve vaulted ceiling. Sharptongue steps back into the office, smoothing the front of his shirt with a furred hand. His snout is held high. Tryklynn looks to Malan, the expression in his eys on of dry dry humor. "Your call, Doczzz." Marlan appears to have not retaken her seat at any point during her conversation with the engineer, "We had a conern, da." she begins, eyes on Sharptongue, "We were concerned about how succesful you would be as a supply officer considering your rather...abrupt, way of requisitioning things." a pause, "None the less, i have faith in your ability to adjust and would like to extend an invitation to join this crew." "Yezyezyez .. join uzz on Athenazz, if you wizzhezz." Tryklynn speaks quietly but earnestly. "You will be a different Meowzzz afterthizz, you will be Quarter Meowzzz." Sharptongue clacks his fangs together, arching his brows at the 'quartermeowzzz' comment. He then inclines his snout graciously to Marlan. "Then I shall not be required to utterly destroy you when the revolution comes. This pleases me." Marlan smirks a tiny bit and says, "It pleases me to know you won't need to destroy me, da." she shifts her gaze to Tryklynn and back, "The rockrat will show you to your bunk, you'll be assigned two bunks, one here in the offices and a second on board the Athena. For the moment you'll only be assigned a bunk here, bunk assignments on the Athena will be completed once we finish with the clean up." "Acceptable," the Demarian replies. Grumblink something about rockrats and tecknos, Tryklynn stands, and padpadpads lightly out the dorr. "perhapszzz in zztarzz, you will find zzomething better than revolutionzz. Revolutionzz cauzzezz lotzz of blood and that alwayzzz makezz fur zticky." the engineerjangles with eah step, and as he pauses at the door he opens it with his tail. "Do you have much gear? Gotzzz big clozzezzt here at the offizzez ... zzzmallerlockerzzz on zzhipz." Marlan looks to Tryklynn, "Let him choose among the free bunks, da and make sure he has a storage locker." she says before taking a seat behind the desk. "Can alzzo get him requizzziyionzz for all the food Fezznak atezz, yezyezyez ..." The engineer pauses and frowns as he opens the dors. "And I gotzz to find thouzze filterzzzzzz ..." Sharptongue follows after the Lotorian. "I did not bring all my gear with me, no, but I should not require a great deal more than eight or nine trunks of clothes. My underclassers can deliver them." "You might wizzzzh to conzzider a rummage zzalezzz." Tryklynn considers, "And clothezzz for workingzzz in." He then heads out to the offices. Athena Offices (Resilience: Ungstir) The small office suite is severe and spartan. The rock is carved in rough swaths, pilasters and natural stone columns adding the only touch of articulation. The lighting is soft, a contrary highlight, reflecting off the slightly curved ceiling coffers from column mounted light fixtures. The steel floor plates have a utilitarian diamonds pattern, and are set in a structural grid, allowing access to the ductwork and wiring chases below. Weaving throughout the office is a collection of systems furniture, forming individual task stations and small group work areas. In the back is nooked a small but efficient kitchenette, adjacent to a open conferencing area. "Bunkroom izzz thizz wayzzz, yezyezyez, zzimpl and practicalzz. Too ractical for my tazztez. Like living in minezzz." Tryklynn chatters as he heads throughthe offices and into the sleeping quarters. Sharptongue ahs, bobbing his snout, following the Lotorian. Bunkroom (Resilience: Ungstir) A home away from home, the bunkroom is a small carven niche providing sleeping quarters for those temporarily on insystem duty or between missions. A set of bunks are carved intothe stone on each side of the room with storage cabinets built in beneath. At the end of the room are full height storage cabinets as well as the door to the adjacent hygiene unit. The floor is a rough diamond patterened steep plate while the ceiling is a single long barrel vault. An single long indirect linear flourescent provides a soft but cool illumination. The lotorian just padpadpadps ahead, into the room. "You are firzzzt, yezyezyez." he stops by the last of th bunks. "So you get to chooze bunkzz. One cabinet belowzzzz." Tryklynn taps the built in storage cabinet below a bed, " And one of theezzez large zzztorage cabinetzzz. Rezzzt are for ther crew fokzzz that berthzzz in herezzz." Sharptongue bobs his snout, stopping near a berth in the back. "This should suffice." Walking to a file cabinet, Tryklynn pulls out a thick book. "Thizzz tellzzz you about Athena, yezyezyez. There are zzzectionzz about her cargo haulingzzz and hazz an accountingzz of howmany zzuppliezz we carried lazzzt four tripzzz. We have good relazzhunzz here, so getting gear zzzhould be eazzyz." Sharptongue nods, accepting the book. "Very good. I shall endeavor to determine our most immediate needs in consultation with Doctor Ranix, when she has completed the work of determining the remainder of the crew." Tryklynn heading towards the door, the engineer jangles as his pocket full of tools rattles with each step. "Goodzzz. you run out of thingzzz to do, waiting for Doczzz, come to Athena. Can uzze all pawzzz we can get to kit her outzzzz again." He then pops the door open. "And welcome to crewzzz. Itzza good grewzz. Good nightzzz, then." Sharptongue inclines his snout. "Good night."